


as a blackthorn tree

by figure8



Series: all the devils are here [2]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coda, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Magical Realism, Monster Hunters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8
Summary: The corner of Junhui’s mouth lifts up in a cocky smile. “Seeing me handle weapons gets you hot, sweetheart?”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: all the devils are here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510784
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	as a blackthorn tree

**Author's Note:**

> set during the events of _promises to keep_ \--the timeline should be clear to anyone who has read the main work. you can read it as standalone porn, i suppose, although i definitely wouldn't recommend starting here if you do intend to read PTK.

_ If I was born as a blackthorn tree _

_ I’d wanna be felled by you _

_ Held by you, _

_ Fuel the pyre of your enemies _

— Hozier, NFWMB

  
  
  


“You look ridiculous,” Soonyoung laughs. Junhui does look awful, fox blood all over his shirt, the end of his sleeves stained brown from the mud. He doesn’t really look _ ridiculous_—he looks hot, hair messy and eyes still a little crazed from the adrenaline rush, but Soonyoung does not want to examine his own desires, so it’s easier to make fun of him. 

“God,” Junhui swears, wiping sweat off his forehead and just dirtying himself further, “That thing did _ not _want to get caught.”

Soonyoung chuckles. “I don’t blame it, you were terrifying out there.”

“Yeah?” Junhui smirks, taking a step towards him. “You think I’m scary?”

“Well,” Soonyoung rolls his eyes, “Not to _ me, _ obviously.” He scrunches up his nose in disgust when Junhui gets even closer. “Do _ not _ touch me in this state. _ Wen Junhui, _I’m not joking.”

It was stupid to show his aversion, he all but ensured his fate. Junhui slides a hand up Soonyoung’s face, delighted, and leans in to kiss him. 

“Mmh,” he sighs against Soonyoung’s lips, satisfied, when Soonyoung reflexively kisses him back, “You were saying?”

“Nothing,” Soonyoung mumbles, confusedly happy. They’re in a deserted alley in the ratty side of town—no one really passes here at this time, and even if they did they wouldn’t care, and Soonyoung and Junhui are just passing through the city anyway. Back pressed to the brick wall behind him, Soonyoung studies Junhui’s face. 

This is the moment where they usually go back to their motel room to wash off and then go out for a drink, but since they started… whatever this is, they’ve been skipping the drink part in favor of staying in and fucking most of the time. If Soonyoung is lucky, Junhui gets whiskey from the first liquor store they find. If he’s _ extra _lucky they order food, too, and he doesn’t have to get out of bed at all. 

“What do you wanna do tonight?” Junhui murmurs, dragging his teeth down the side of Soonyoung’s neck. 

“You,” Soonyoung answers truthfully. He meant for it to sound like a come-on, but he misses _ sexy _ and lands on _ over-eager _instead. Junhui giggles. 

“Let’s grab a bite first,” he says, finally stepping back, allowing Soonyoung to _ think. _

“Looking like that?” he asks, gesturing at Junhui’s sorry state. 

“Thought it made me look all tough and shit,” Junhui smiles, eyes sparkling mischievously.

Soonyoung snorts. “No, it just makes you look dirty. Besides, who are you trying to impress?”

“Always you, baby,” Junhui says, winking. “Always you.” 

  
  


They do swing by their room first, because Junhui wouldn’t be caught dead looking anything but _ nice _in public no matter what he says. Soonyoung cares less about that, as long as he looks decent, he supposes. He lets Junhui have the first shower because he clearly needs it more, thinks about joining him for about 0.05 seconds and then shakes the thought out of his head. If they do that then they’re never going to make it to the pub and Soonyoung is actually hungry. He only regrets it for a brief moment when it’s his turn to wash up—closes his eyes and pictures Junhui on his knees, wet hair pushed back, eyes dark and hooded—

When Soonyoung gets out of the shower, Junhui is already all dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed in a simple black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. It’s really nothing special, but the shirt must be a smidge old, because it sits a little tight on his shoulders, stretches attractively over his pectorals. He’s playing with his dagger, twirling the blade between his pointer and thumb to pass the time, eyes transfixed. He’s like a cat, sometimes, so easily entertained by repetitive movement. 

“Hey,” he beams up at Soonyoung when he finally notices him staring. 

“Hi,” Soonyoung says back. His throat is a little dry. Junhui is _ still _spinning his dagger, but he’s looking at Soonyoung now. It’s the tiniest bit impressive. 

It’s very attractive, too. Junhui’s bicep bulges with every whirl. Soonyoung has to close his eyes and take a deep breath. 

“Get dressed, Soonyoung,” Junhui says. He sounds vaguely amused. Soonyoung _ hates _being that easy to read. 

He can feel Junhui’s gaze on him as he drops the towel that was wrapped around his waist. He dries his hair like that, back turned to him, completely naked. _ Serves you right, _he thinks vindictively. Junhui is particularly partial to Soonyoung’s ass, Soonyoung has come to learn. He’s not above using that information to his advantage. 

He puts on the first pair of pants he finds, black jeans that he packed because he knows they make his legs look great. Frowning at his duffle bag, he turns to Junhui. The asshole is _ still _playing with his fucking blade. 

“Have you seen my white shirt?”

Junhui huffs. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“It’s literally the only white shirt I have, I only packed dark shit for hunting because of blood stains. I don’t want to do laundry away from home and I only have one black shirt left.”

“You can have one of mine,” Junhui shrugs. “We’ll look for it later.” 

He grabs Soonyoung by the wrist when he walks in front of the bed to get to Junhui’s bag, tugs him closer to kiss him. He clearly only meant for it to be a quick peck, but Soonyoung has been trying not to jump him since they got back to the motel, so he climbs on the bed too, settles on Junhui’s lap bracketing him with his thighs, and kisses him properly.

Something blunt pokes him in the stomach, and Soonyoung breaks the kiss, brows furrowed, to look down. 

Junhui is still holding the dagger in his hand, handle turned towards Soonyoung. 

The corner of Junhui’s mouth lifts up in a cocky smile. “Seeing me handle weapons gets you hot, sweetheart?”

“Shut up,” Soonyoung groans, “I don’t wanna hear a single word.” 

“That’s a pity,” Junhui says. He turns the dagger around so that the tip of the blade is grazing the seam of Soonyoung’s jeans, just barely. Soonyoung sucks in a sharp breath. 

“Junhui,” he says, hoarse. All the blood has left his brain to rush downwards. 

“Is this okay, baby?” Junhui asks, leaning in to plant a kiss right under his collarbone. The motion presses the dagger flat against Soonyoung’s crotch. 

“Fuck,” he gasps. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re good.”

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Junhui tells him, eyes intent. He drags the blade upwards very slowly, cold metal on Soonyoung’s hot skin, the contrast making him shiver.

He doesn’t press it enough to pierce through skin, the touch more of an aerial caress, but it’s the _ suggestion _that gets to Soonyoung’s head, the possibility of it. 

This dagger has killed, in _ this _ hand. _ Steadiest hands I’ve ever seen, that boy, _Soonyoung’s dad used to say admiratively, except Soonyoung does not want to be thinking about his father right now. 

He used to be jealous of Junhui, when they were kids. Never enough to show it, he doesn’t think so, but he remembers the bitter sting of it, the green filter over his vision. 

He doesn’t remember when it shifted, from wanting to _ be him _ to just wanting him. Maybe that desire had always been there. 

Junhui presses the blade to Soonyoung’s throat, angled so that he’s not in danger of actually injuring himself even if he moves. Objectively Soonyoung still has the upper hand here—he’s standing above Junhui, and it wouldn’t take a lot to make him tumble back, press him into the mattress and take the dagger from him. 

He can’t move. There is liquid fire in his veins and his muscles are frozen, locked in place. Junhui looks him in the eye, searching for something. His pupils are blown wide, Soonyoung notes absently, black eating away at warm brown. 

“Get on your knees,” Junhui says finally. It comes out raspy. It’s good to know he’s affected too, it _ feels _good. 

Soonyoung glides off the bed and onto the floor, and Junhui spreads his legs to accommodate him between them. He slides the blade under Soonyoung’s chin to force him to look up. 

They play with power, sometimes. Soonyoung enjoys letting go and Junhui clearly enjoys being in control, which usually translates into him torturing Soonyoung for what feels like hours by teasing him without letting him come. This… this is different. There is something unyielding to Junhui like that, and Soonyoung isn’t used to that. He doesn’t know how he feels about it, except that he’s _ very _ turned on and maybe the slightest bit confused. He’s seen glimpses of it, maybe, when Junhui’s hand hovers over his throat when they fuck, thumb light pressure at the base, his hand never high or heavy enough to actually mean anything. It’s the _ suggestion, _again. 

Junhui unbuckles his belt one-handed, still holding Soonyoung at knifepoint, undoes his pants and pushes them down swiftly along with his underwear. His cock stands proudly, hard and red, slightly glistening at the head. Soonyoung is always amazed to see physical proof of Junhui’s arousal, like he still can’t quite believe he’s wanted something for so long and _ got _it. 

Junhui pets his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair, lingering on the back of his head where it’s getting long enough to twist. The gesture sends tingles up Soonyoung’s scalp, the lightest sting of pain, but there is something awfully tender to it, too. In Junhui’s right hand, the dagger is now digging very gently into the side of Soonyoung’s neck. 

“Open up, baby,” Junhui orders softly. Soonyoung does as he told. 

He wonders what he looks like on his knees like that, mouth full of cock. Good, if Junhui’s dark gaze is of any indication. Hot, he hopes. For a second, before he gets really into it, he always feels a little bit ridiculous. He’s gotten a lot better at sucking dick since the first time, he _ knows _ that, because Junhui has been telling him so _ repeatedly, _with expletives, every time they do this. He wants to do better. He always wants to do better. 

The fact Junhui could technically kill him should be terrifying. It’s just dizzying instead, makes him feel like he’s floating. Lips wrapped around Junhui’s cock, he hollows his cheeks, satisfaction blooming in his chest when Junhui grunts above him, hips trembling with the effort not to thrust directly into the heat of Soonyoung’s mouth. 

Soonyoung wants his self-control to _ break. _ He uses his tongue to lavish attention over the sensitive tip before leaning forward until his nose is pressed against Junhui’s pelvis, humming out a contented sound that makes Junhui shudder. He tightens his hold in Soonyoung’s hair, holding him in place, grinds his hips up into the tight pressure of Soonyoung’s throat. Soonyoung closes his eyes, wills himself to relax. When Junhui lets him up they’re both panting, and Junhui is staring at him like he wants to _ eat _him. 

“You should fuck my mouth,” Soonyoung says, and wow, his voice sounds terrible already. 

There’s a clattering sound as Junhui lets the dagger fall to the carpeted floor. “Fuck,” he swears under his breath. “Whatever,” he shakes his head, “I don’t really trust myself with that.” 

He weaves his hand back into Soonyoung’s hair, pulls him down again, and Soonyoung goes easily, takes him back in his mouth. The coil in his stomach feels _ tight tight tight _and Junhui’s guiding hold intensifies the feeling. 

He moans plaintively when Junhui remains in place, still infuriatingly composed. Junhui sighs but he takes the offer, gripping Soonyoung’s hair too tight between his fingers and using the grip to drag Soonyoung’s mouth up and down. Soonyoung moans again, not really controlling the sounds coming out of him anymore. 

His mind feels hazy, but he tries to make this as good as he can, sucks in his cheeks every time Junhui pulls his head back, seals his lips tightly around the shaft when he’s down. Junhui’s hips stutter.

“Shit, Soonyoung,” he gasps, “I’m close.”

His hand leaves Soonyoung’s hair, and even through the cloud in his brain Soonyoung understands that as a question. He lets Junhui’s cock slip from his mouth and just looks up, tongue out. 

“Yeah?” Junhui asks for confirmation. “Fuck, baby, you’re perfect.”

The praise falls over Soonyoung like a warm hug, like the sun through the window on a Summer afternoon. 

Junhui wraps a hand around himself, wrist moving fast, and Soonyoung knows how this goes by now. He closes his eyes, anticipation building steady and burning in his belly. 

He catches the first rope of come on his tongue, thick and sticky. The rest lands on his chin, his mouth, across his cheek. Junhui grunts above him, breaths coming out fast and short. Soonyoung opens his eyes. 

“Come here,” Junhui says, hand cupping his face. They kiss sloppily, Junhui more preoccupied with licking him clean than technique for a minute. When he slips his tongue inside Soonyoung’s mouth he tastes salty, a tinge of bitterness to it, and Soonyoung makes a small sound at the back of his throat, his neglected cock painfully hard between his legs. “I got you, sweetheart,” Junhui murmurs against his lips. 

He makes quick work of Soonyoung’s jeans and boxer briefs, spits on his palm before wrapping his hand around him. Soonyoung hiccups with relief, hips bucking. 

“I got you,” Junhui repeats, planting a series of wet kisses along the side of his neck. His thumb rubs over the sensitive slit of Soonyoung’s cock. Soonyoung feels like his spine is melting. The world around him is made of cotton, the weird floating sensation contrasting wildly with the urgency in his gut. He _ needs _to come. 

“Jun,” he gasps, “Please.” 

It doesn’t take long for the thread to snap, a sob spilling from his mouth as he comes in Junhui’s hand, face buried in the crook of his neck. Junhui caresses his back through it, so sweet and gentle Soonyoung doesn’t know what to do except stay there trying to catch his breath. When he looks up Junhui hooks two fingers under his chin to angle his head and kiss him deep and open-mouthed. Everything is so _ fuzzy. _

“You okay, baby?” Junhui asks. 

“Mmh,” Soonyoung answers, unwilling to move. 

“We did not get food,” Junhui chuckles lightly. 

“I hate you,” Soonyoung mumbles. “This is all your fault.”

“We’ll order pizza,” Junhui says, still laughing. 

“I wanted to go out,” Soonyoung pouts, but he’s just being contrary for the sake of it. He absolutely cannot go out at this point. His legs feel like Jell-O. 

Junhui slowly rolls them around, deposits him in the bed. “I’ll take you wherever you want,” he smiles fondly before disappearing into the bathroom. Soonyoung can hear the water running.

He comes back with a warm washcloth that he runs over Soonyoung’s face, catching the last remainders of drying come and saliva. Soonyoung’s stomach twists with an emotion he doesn’t know how to name. 

“Come to bed,” he says, pulling on Junhui’s sleeve. 

Junhui arches an eyebrow. “I thought you were hungry.”

“It can wait,” Soonyoung shakes his head. There is a sea inside his chest, waters rumbling. There is always a storm brewing inside him whenever he looks at Junhui for too long. “It can wait, come to bed with me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments keep the author happy and well-fed ❤️


End file.
